


Play Our Game

by Sorrowcult



Series: Cannibalistic Lovers [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Demons, Gore, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Coercion, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowcult/pseuds/Sorrowcult
Summary: I write things like this to ignore others stories ;//so here's a Cannibal!Dipper fic :00





	Play Our Game

Knives, playing cards and creatures with machine-like tendencies. It was some unknown part of Dipper’s mind that made him agree to this, to even play such a dangerous game. Walking into the club was like something from a vampire film, creatures full of death and beauty lounging on couches holding wine glasses with what he hoped was wine but he knew it wasn’t, it was too thick. There was something in their eyes, and he knew suddenly that he was the prey, he wasn’t safe here when he heard a voice, the very familiarity like a brazen saviour. 

 

“Pine Tree, you made it.” He looked up and he felt his chest constrict. Bill had a way about him, with his dangerous yellow eyes and his ever present smirk. He blew a kiss to the human, putting a cigar to his lips afterwards, eyeing Dipper like he was a fresh kill.

 

He probably was.

 

The brunet slowly made his way over, noting how the other demons made no moves towards him once they saw that he was Bill’s. The demon wrapped an arm around his waist and blew the smoke into his face. He coughed, turning his head away with a slight glare in Bill’s general direction. The creature merely smirked before sitting down, pulling Dipper into his lap like a comfort girl. His cheeks burned with a blush because this wasn’t the first time Bill had showed him off, but he was usually around other humans, there was a familiar comfort there, but surrounded by creatures that had powers that could distort time itself, he found himself pushing down his fight or flight reaction every time they were approached. 

 

The night seemed to drag on, Dipper had grown used to the smoke and he found himself sharing smokey kisses with Bill quite often, deciding to go along with whatever the demon had planned. “Bill..” The yellow eyes fell on him in seconds, almost unnerving in a way. “Why are we here? You never told me.” He was jostled in the dapperly dressed demon’s lap until he was facing out and he could see every part of the club without having to hurt his neck looking around. “There’s a feast tonight, and I want you to join in.” The human tensed and Bill laughed at his reaction. “Don’t worry, you aren’t on the menu tonight, at least not here for them.” The dirty implication left Dipper blushing and fidgeting. 

 

“Then what is on the menu?” He was scared of the answer.

 

Bill grabbed his human’s cheeks and turned his face towards the crowd. “They are.”

 

A group of men and women had entered the bar, but the one leading them wasn’t human, Dipper wasn’t sure how he could tell, but he just knew. Panic filled his chest, innocent people were about to die for the sake of these creatures to have a meal. Bill gripped Dipper around the waist and held him tightly. “You aren’t going anywhere, sweetheart, you’re my Queen, you shall watch.” The moment Bill uttered the words, he knew he didn’t have a chance at all, he couldn’t run, where would he go? He would be torn apart before he made it to the door. His eyes fell on the people below who had finally realised their mistake. 

 

The screams, they sent a warm flash through Dipper’s body that made him stiffen and for once, he almost didn’t want help to come to them, it was a thoroughly disgusting thought and he pushed it away as quickly as it came. He closed his eyes, he didn’t want to see, he didn’t want to even think about it. How could he? He could hear the ripping of fabric and oh god- of  _ skin _ . He was shuddering merely thinking about it and yet, Bill had no doubts in his mind that Dipper enjoyed what he was hearing. His pulse had quickened but not in fear, but rather in excitement. 

 

“Listen to them scream, Pine Tree, I can tell you like it.” His voice was so sensual, he knew he couldn’t lie or even pretend and jest that what the demon was saying.. Wasn’t true. It was so very true, he could feel the blood thrumming in his veins and finally the last scream and squelch echoed out in the room.

 

He opened his hazel eyes and gasped. There was so much blood, it was only on the floor which had been lavish carpet but was now saturated with so much blood, it no longer got absorbed into the threads. The scent filling his nose was so thick he could taste it, sitting heavily on his tongue. 

 

All was quiet as one of the few clean creatures approached Bill and himself. He carried a gold-encrusted plate in his hand and on it was flesh, pale and ghostly. 

 

Dipper would have ran had his legs not have been so weak at the sight. The bone has been removed and he was practically drooling when he realised something.

 

He was hungry.

 

The thought- so ludicrous, so forbidden was enough to make him jolt and the demon who’s lap he was in laughed. “Oh, darling, would you like a taste?” He leaned, whispering so that only Dipper could hear. 

 

“And don’t lie to me, I know you do..”

 

He took the plate and shooed the creature away, but all eyes were on them. All of them wanting to know if Dipper would sink to such a sin from which he could not repent. He wanted just a taste, not much, enough to please Bill and sate his curiosity.  Bill stabbed a piece of the flesh and there was a brief resistance before it tore through and the demon held up the meat. It was bleeding, the flesh still had some muscle attached but it was too late, he’d have to make do. 

 

“Go on..” Bill urged, his voice breathy, something he’s ever heard when on his knees for the demon. Did seeing him like this make something in Bill aroused?

He took the fork and brought it to his lips. He could smell a woman’s perfume, ever sweet under the coppery scent. It made him salivate at the thought. He tried to a small bite, but the flesh was raw and warm- it wasn’t like recently cooked chicken, he couldn’t just bite through it. He put the whole piece in his mouth and chewed slowly; tasting. He moaned quietly at the taste. It was delicious, in some sinful way, the blood and skin tearing much easier with the use of his teeth than the cutlery and all the creatures didn’t seem to know what to do. They’d just watched a human cannibalise on his own kind and he was already eyeing the plate for more. It was downright animalistic and carnal. Dipper licked the blood from his lips and turned to Bill, speaking in an even tone.

 

“I want more.”


End file.
